


Windowlight

by sallycinnamon



Category: Community (TV)
Genre: F/M, Fucking, Office Sex, Professors, Teacher-Student Relationship
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-08
Updated: 2019-08-08
Packaged: 2020-08-12 00:57:23
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 856
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20163034
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sallycinnamon/pseuds/sallycinnamon
Summary: You are an exchange student finding Duncans office with a light on in the evening.





	Windowlight

**Author's Note:**

> So this is the first fanfic I've written since I was 13, hope you like it! Please correct my grammar as english is my second language.
> 
> (The bit in the beginning is in Swedish but it's unimportant)

”Du, jag måste gå till jobbet nu, jag vet att det är tidig kväll för dig men tidsskillnaden är fucked. Varför skulle du välja USA av alla platser att göra din utbytestermin?”

”Jag ville komma så långt bort från dig såklart! Nä, men Aron, vi hörs imorgon då. Godmorgon!”

”Yep, goodbye.” 

Aron hangs up the phone first and Ednila is left outside the college building all alone. She notices that one of the offices still have a light turned on, who would be working this late? It’s 10 am after all.

She decides to walk over and have a peak through the blinds.

Ah, It’s Duncan. Her alcoholic professor. He’s sitting with his back to the window at his cluttered desk. A glass of whiskey on the table next to him as he is grading papers that are probably long overdo.

She quickly decides to startle him a little bit and knocks HARD on the glass window.  
As expected he nearly jumps out of his chair and quickly turns around to look out the window.

His brown eyes eventually get a fix on her and he breathes out in relief as she is laughing her ass of. He gets up and hatches the window open.

“What the hell Ednila? You think this is funny?” He says with a sly grin on his face now.

“Mmm yeah I do actually!”

“Hah, well” He is leaning out of the window now and she reaches into her pocket and pulls out a fag and lights it.

“Do you have to do that next to the window?” 

“You don’t want smoke to go with your whiskey?”

“No.” He says and raises his eyebrows sarcastically.

She steps closer and blow some smoke in his face.”

“Really?”

“Mhm”

“Okay. Since you’re here do you want some whiskey to go with the smoke?”

“Only if I can mix it with soda.” She says with a smile.  
“Sure, there’s some in the kitchen we can nick!”

She puts out her fag and steps on it with her trainers.

“You need a hand?” He asks as she is attempting to jump through the window frame.

“Yeah” She replies and takes his hand. It’s warm and soft she notices. She’s never really touched any part of him before.

She gets her bearing and she is standing very close to Duncan now. He breathes in and sighs. 

Suddenly she’s transfixed by his eyes. His pupils are dilating.

She decides to give him a tickle and leans in closely with a sly smile. 

“It’s no good fancying your students is there?” 

He just smiles and leans in and puts the tip of his nose against hers.

Okay fuck. Suddenly she can feel her panties getting wet. 

“No good fancying your proferssor either is there.”

He puts his arm around her and closes the window.

They are chest to chest now.

He leans in and puts his lips lightly against hers.

She can’t help but moan and she can feel his lips turning into a smile by her reaction. His tongue is pushing in now. Jesus. 

She lets him push her against the window and he’s placing a knee firmly between her legs. Ahhh she can’t help but push back. Shit, she is making out with her professor and she can feel his growing erection press against her. 

Suddenly he spins her around and lifts her onto his cluttered desk.

“You want this right?” He says and peers at her over his glasses.

“Yes, fuck Duncan” Is all she can reply as he rubs circles onto her clit through her jeans.

“Hah, eager girl” He says with a grin and quickly pushes the zip of her jeans down.

He slips a finger inside her straight away with ease, she is so wet already and all she can do is buck into the sensation. This is so hot. 

“Mmmmhm very wet, you wan’t my cock?

“Yes professor, please!”

He deftly undoes his own trousers and reaches into a drawer beside her and as she is pulling her jeans off and getting out of her damn trainers. He soon finds what he’s looking for and pulls out a condom that he rolls down his quite impressive length.

She decides to turn around and bend over his desk, making quite a mess as papers and books are falling down onto the floor.

“Good girl” He says and thrusts inside her with ease.

“Ohhh fuck, Duncan yeeees”

He feels so good and he hooks a finger inside her and holy fuck. She comes right away with a loud moan, no one has ever made her come this fast before.”

He continues to fuck her through her orgasm and she’s nearly losing her mind at the overstimulation. She moves his hand away from her clit and she can her him gasping in her ear as he picks up the pace.

“Ohhh, yes that’s it" he’s whispering in her ear as she bends over and he’s pushing against her G-spot.

“Hah, fuck” He moans as he comes deep inside her biting down on her neck.

“Mmm good girl.” He says slyly as he pulls out.


End file.
